mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo
Scootaloo is a chicken disguised as a school-age pegasus pony and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her first major appearance is in Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She looks up to Rainbow Dash. Skills Scootaloo has yet to start flying, however, she uses her wings for propulsion on her scooter very skillfully. She performs various skating tricks in The Show Stoppers, such as jumping off a ramp over an awe-struck crowd (doing a 360 to late tailwhip), and passing her scooter underneath a branch while she jumps over the branch and back onto her scooter. She appears to be a graceful dancer and a great scooter rider, and it's hinted dancing and scooter-riding may be her special talents, but she hasn't come to this conclusion yet. History Scootaloo first appears for a brief cameo in Friendship is Magic, part 1, huddled up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle when Nightmare Moon made her entrance at the Summer Sun Celebration. Her first major appearance is in Call of the Cutie, where she stands up for the "blank flank" Apple Bloom along with Sweetie Belle at the cuteceñera. The three become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their marks. In The Show Stoppers, Scootaloo and her friends refurbish an old clubhouse given to them by Applejack to serve as their main hangout for their Crusader meetings. In their subsequent entry into the talent show at school in that same episode, Scootaloo displays her excellent dancing and scooter-riding skills, but instead opts to sing a rock song at the talent show. Their act was ultimately a mess, but won Scootaloo and her friends the award for best "comedy act". In Stare Master, Scootaloo and her group all stay at Fluttershy's for a sleepover, hoping to find their special talents once again. They prove extremely hyperactive and after Fluttershy fell asleep after tucking them in, Scootaloo and her group ran into the Everfree forest to retrieve one of Fluttershy's escaped chickens. During this, she had an argument with Apple Bloom over how to call a chicken, which soon turned into an argument over whether their special talent was arguing. The three of them ran into a fearsome cockatrice during their search and almost got turned to stone, but Fluttershy saved them just in time and the three finally calmed down enough to obey Fluttershy. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she and the girls try to find Rainbow Dash in hopes of learning how to get a cutie mark from her. They hear Applejack's and the others' stories along the way. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle listen intently, Scootaloo dismisses them because she wants to earn it the "cool way." She has somewhat of a tomboyish attitude and likes action, as shown in episode 23, she doesn't care about finding out who she really is, and how she gets upset over "singing" and "sweet" stories. These acts show she hates the traditional "girly" attitude. Scootaloo joins the main ponies and her friends to watch the centennial meteor shower in Owl's Well That Ends Well. She is seen eagerly catering to Rainbow Dash's needs and when the latter shows admiration for Spike's work as Twilight's personal assistant, Scootaloo tries to impress her idol in the same fashion. Appearances :See also character appearances Scootaloo appears briefly in episode one. She appears prominently in episodes twelve, seventeen, eighteen, and twenty-three. Gallery :Scootaloo image gallery : Trivia *Scootaloo is based on the Generation 3 earth pony of the same name. In the Generation 3 series, mainly the Core 7, Scootaloo is the younger sister of Cheerilee. *In Adventures in Ponyville, the player's friend in Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump looks a great deal like Scootaloo when she has wings. *Lauren Faust has stated that Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are not relatives. *Scootaloo is the only Cutie Mark Crusader not related to any of the main six ponies. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom are sisters to Rarity and Applejack respectively. *Strangely, in Friendship is Magic, part 1 you can see Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom together staring with fear at Nightmare Moon, although Apple Bloom met them in Call of the Cutie. : References Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Season 1